


Deuce

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doubt, Fluff and Angst, Hostile, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry faces the pros and cons of being involved with "him"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deuce

_Oh…_

_Are you serious?_

_You’re taking it up the arse?_

_Wow, I never expected this._

_You’re joking…right?_

_You’re collaborating with the enemy!_

Words meeting their demise

as he enters my personal space

and presses his cold lips on mine.

I just close my eyes

as I go with the flow.

Pleasure running through my veins.

His presence shielding me from harm

as my common sense and heart

thwart each other constantly.

Bickering for all eternity.


End file.
